


Sanasol and Isabell, biology partners and now friends

by yellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Episode 5, Episode Related, Gen, Only Isak and Sana talk here, Other characters only mentioned, Sad Isak, Sana is the best, Sana knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcurtains/pseuds/yellowcurtains
Summary: She never thought it would come the day when Isak Valtersen would look so broken.Or, In a parallel universe, Even still breaks Isak's heart by kissing Sonja but here he doesn't have to deal with the pain alone.





	Sanasol and Isabell, biology partners and now friends

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in episode 5 when Even broke all of our hearts by kissing Sonja and Isak by crying on his knees heartbroken.  
> Hope you guys like it :)

Sana was having an OK time at the party, though she didn’t like the host very much. That girl Emma was pretty rude since she never seemed to mind interrupting other people when having a conversation. _Is_ excuse me _a really hard thing to say?._ Anyway, Sana was just trying to enjoy the music but her heart wasn’t into it. Vilde was flirting with some third year guys somewhere by the door, Eva was hooking up with P-Chris (no surprise here) and Chris and Noora didn’t even show up at all so she was just having small conversations with random people here and there.

After a while, she was bored out of her mind and that’s when she saw none other than Isak Valtersen trying to push his way between the mass of people. When he spotted her she nodded her head in acknowledgement and was about to stand up to talk to him, since these people she was talking to were fucking boring, but he seemed to be looking for someone, though something in his expression seemed off. Isak was pretty much always grumpy, his face closed off, but this time he looked just anxious, almost vulnerable, _what the hell?_ , so she decided to continue observing him. Ever since they were assigned as biology partners she got to know him a _little_ more, and yes, they always argued and Isak could be pretty offensive and ignorant sometimes but all in all she started to care about the guy, _only a little bit, okay?._

When Isak got to the center of the living room that girl _Emma_ run into him and his whole face changed. He seemed to be stuttering, trying to get words out. She couldn’t see the girls face but she was pretty sure she said something bad to him because his eyes widened and he looked even more vulnerable than before (if that’s even possible). He looked ahead, at nothing apparently, seeming to try and sort his thoughts out but then he recovered and looked up as if remembering he had a purpose before running into Emma. He started looking for that someone again above people’s heads until he stopped and she followed his gaze. He was looking at Even, who was with his girlfriend, _Sonja was it?_ He took her to the pre-game at Isak’s place.

She was very pretty and she was smiling widely at the guy just before kissing him on the lips, Even returning it. Sana went back to look at Isak and his expression was just… _sad_. So sad. _Did he like that girl?_ Or maybe…she started to remember that argument they had a while back about religion and homosexuality and what she had said to him about it being a genetic dead end. _Shit, shit!._ She didn’t want to assume anything but, perhaps, Isak liked Even. She remembers how they looked at each other at the pre-game but she thought nothing about it, or nothing too much. _Isak hooks up with girls every weekend_ and also she remembers Even from when he was still friends with his brother and he was always pretty intense, his eyes never leaving the person’s he was talking to, and he was also nice to everyone, so yeah, she didn't think it meant anything.

But now that she thinks about it...

_Damn Valtersen._

Sana was lost in thought when she realized Isak was no longer standing there. She scanned the room frantically for him and caught a glimpse of his red snapback by the door. She didn’t know why but she got an urge to follow him. She hurried through the mass of dancing people but the process was pretty slow, since the house was fucking packed. _Fuck, Isak._

She finally got to the door and put her coat and shoes on (a process that also took long since she couldn’t find them at first) and hurried to the street looking to both sides to try and spot him. Luckily, she saw him walking down to the right, just when he was about to go around the corner, his shoulders slumped.

She jogged down the street and when she rounded the corner he saw him, on his knees and could hear him _sobbing_. Sana never thought she would see the day when _Isak Valtersen,_ of all people, would look so broken.

She started to approach him carefully and spoke softly, “Isak?”

Isak’s whole body tensed at the sound of her voice and slowly turned his head around until he was looking at her. His face, even though it was pretty dark where they were and couldn’t see him that well, looked crumpled, his eyes wide and shiny with tears.

He shook his head after a few seconds as if just realizing what was going on. He quickly wiped his face with his sleeve and stood up, eyes glued to his feet.

“What are you doing here?” he said with a shaky voice.

“I…” _why was she here?._ Even though she grew kind of fond of him over the past few weeks they weren’t exactly friends, so yeah, _what was she doing there?._ She just sighed and said “I saw you storming off pretty upset back there, so… yeah, just wanted to know if you were alright”.

His eyes widened even more, shocked apparently about the fact that she cared, but he recovered after a moment and said in a harsh voice, though a bit shaky, “I’m fine”.

“Okay…uhm… do you, perhaps, want to sit here for a bit? That party was pretty boring and _loud_ so do you mind keeping me company?”, she said, not wanting to push Isak to talk but not wanting to leave him there all upset either.

“Okay” he said softly looking at the grass beneath his feet.

They took a sit right there on the cold ground, side by side, not looking at each other. The silence was comfortable, despite the situation, because it was always like that with them. They’d never had to fill the silence with awkward small talk when together and this time wasn’t the exception.

They had sat there for about fifteen minutes; silence breaking occasionally by Isak’s muffled hiccups, that began to lessen as the time went by, when he put his head on her shoulder tentatively (apparently they were sitting much closer than she thought). Sana tensed at first, not used to physical contact with other people, especially people she didn't know that well, but she then relaxed because Isak seemed to have calmed down. Her only response to the action was to put her arm around his shoulders and squeeze.

“Thanks, Sanasol” he whispered. Sana wouldn’t have heard him if it wasn’t for the fact that the night was silent and he was close to her.

“Anytime, Isabell” she whispered back squeezing his shoulder again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so I imagined this situation a while ago and asked people on tumblr to make a headcanon about it but no one replied :( which is okay, they are wonderful people <3\. I didn't want to write it myself because these people I asked write waaaay much better than me but I kept thinking about it because Sana was the only one in that party that seemed to acknowledge Isak's presence since Eva was kissng Chris and Vilde wasn't paying attention and well, Sana knows, she always does. So, this came up!! I really hope you like it because I think it actually turned out quite nice, so let me know what you think! Any feedback is welcomed as always.  
> I'm so excited about the clip that surely will drop tomorrow with the two of them, fingers crossed.  
> Have a nice week <3


End file.
